Ever thought about kids?
by BesideMyself
Summary: Frobin right after Water Seven / not a couple Franky asks Robin about her thoughts on parenthood and she ponders about it. Disclaimer: One Piece is a creation of Eiichiro Oda. No money is made with this work.


Frobin right after Water Seven / not a couple  
Rating: PG / K+ Franky asks Robin about her thoughts on parenthood and she ponders about it.

* * *

Having a new fabulous ship, built specifically for the crew does have it's advantages.  
For example can the three youngest crew member run around, play tag, use the slide or the swing and are not in immediate danger to break their bones or scrap open their flesh, dying of the blood loss or a dragged on infection.

Robin herself enjoys to walk around in the grass with bare feet, when the weather allows it.  
The new crew mate has his upsides too.

He isn't already too tired and annoyed to play with the younger part of the Strawhats. This means they have someone to bother when they are bored, giving the rest of the crew some peace. He is also having more than a little fun showing off his newest inventions, ideas, his superficial body and dance moves and enjoys being praised for it.  
And Robin is having fun watching the undiscerning youth and their newest and oldest addition to the crew playing around on the lawn. For now she can even forget about what she had planned to occupy herself with, on this sunny day.

A little later Franky walks towards her, still laughing but also a little out of breath. He leans on the rail just beside her, getting a bottle of Cola out of his stomach and takes a gulp. When he looks at her, he realizes something.  
„Want a sip?" the question is clearly pure politeness. She never has tried Cola before and considers it while watching the bottle carefully.  
„Thank you I would love to have a taste," she smiles at him and let her hand encircle the bottle that is hold out to her.  
While taking a sip she continues to watch the three youngsters play rock, paper, scissor. An arm sprouts beside the trio to join the game.  
The taste of Cola is indescribable but one thing for sure: It is sweet. Very sweet.  
"I think I'll stick to coffee," with that she gives the bottle back to the self-proclaimed-pervert who laughs at her.

"Robin wins again!" the Doctor can be heard shouting across the lawn, accompanied by groans from the captain and the sharpshooter.

„It's fun playing with them. Wouldn't have guessed after all what happened in Water Seven. They all had been rather serious, most of the time" Franky converses casually, „It is very lively. I like it." Robin hums in agreement.  
After another moment he continues, laughing: „It's almost like they are kids and not teenager or adults. Oh hey, here is a super thought." Franky looks down at the woman, as smirk on his face.  
„Ever thought about having children yourself, Nico Robin?"

She stills for a moment, losing her smile. Why is he asking her things like this all of a sudden? She never thought about it before. In her past she never even believed to find a family, much less considered to start her own.  
She has found a family and she has found peace for herself. But she being a mother? It's not like she had a good example to refer to... she does hold her few moments with her mother in high regard, though.  
Could she bring herself to leave a child behind and continue to travel, just to keep it safe? Or could she bring herself to take the child with her to the danger of the vast ocean? Could she account herself to bring a child to this world and the dangers of having her as a mother?

Her brows furrow and her expression becomes thoughtful. She looks up to the cyborg beside her, who himself shows a look of fear, probably wondering if he overstepped some kind of boundary.  
„I mean a super beautiful woman like you... I'm sure you can have any man if you want to and well you're safe with the Strawhat's. And it does happen sometimes... but if you don't want to become a mother, that is fine too, you know? You can do whatever you want..."  
Robins eyebrow quirks up, as she listens to Franky's ramble, storing his words for further examination later on, while her train of thought continues. He is right. The kid would be safe with them and she would never leave her child behind because she knows the pain about not having a mother. As does most of the crew. And the child would be in danger if anyone knew about it so it should be in a danger where she is able to protect it.  
If it happens by some chance she can probably read up about how to be a mother. How to go through the pregnancy, how to keep the child alive... She is sure that she would have the full support of the crew. It would work somehow. But first of all she would need a man. There is no chance that she will become a mother just for the fun of it. It would only happen by mistake with a man she would have decided to stay with long enough.

While pondering all this she stares at the man beside her, who himself seems to be more and more agitated by this. Anyway if he already is this nervous she can also give him a last push and make a little fun of him. A little revenge for making her think about these kind of things. If she is honest with herself she does feel a little embarrassed.

Adding to her thoughtful expression one of surprise she finally answers the cyborgs question in her most innocent voice: „But Franky, we didn't even have a rendezvous yet and you're already talking about family-planning with me?"  
With amusement she sees his facial expression becoming one of confusion and then one of pure horror.

Another shout from across the deck can be heard: „Oi, Robin! Stop winning all the time!" Luffy's angry comment is making Franky jump completely off the rail and Robin smiles a little. She might even feel a little bit sorry for the man.  
He gathers enough composure to stutter an answer after pushing down his glasses over his eyes: „No, no, no! I don't... I didn't … I mean... you're quite the catch... but you... I..." his face becomes redder with every syllable.  
It is quite the view and Robin can't help herself but start to laugh, breaking off eye contact.  
„Wh... what?", Franky is stumped but then realization hits him, „Oh, you mean woman! Not super! Not super at all! You're evil, Nico Robin!"  
Trying her best to get back to her calm demeanor she takes a few deep breaths before she looks at him again. „I'm sorry Mr. Shipwright but it was just so tempting. It is fun to see you flustered."  
„Yeah. Thanks," his voice sounds angry.  
She smiles to herself watching Luffy getting frustrated always losing to her and sometimes Usopp. Finally she let her hand vanish.  
„But to answer your question...", she can feel the man at her side stir, „... I have never considered to start a family. It is wondrous enough that I have found this one." she feels calm right now. Lucky even.  
„You know...", Franky starts but Robin rises her hand to make him stop for now, smiling up at him.  
„I don't plan to become a mother. There would be much to consider since we're wanted by the world government. If it happens then only by chance. But most of all I'm lacking a male counterpart," and with that she gives Franky a wink, laughing again at his red, flustered face.  
„Well, I've put off work long enough. See you later, Franky," and with that she walks towards the library where she wants to translate some old texts.


End file.
